The proposed research deals with the incorporation of highly functionalized heterocycles into a cyclophane network which, via one or more mild and efficient chemical events, is unmasked to afford the skeleton characteristic of the cyclo-peptide alkaloids. Each is discussed, therefore, as potential intermediates which are to function as latent diamide/dipeptide equivalents in these schemes. Preliminary work has demonstrated the viability of such an approach in two acyclic systems. The natural products show considerable promise as ionophoric agents, in addition to other biological activities.